


Ressurrection

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: And pain., Gen, Some blood.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva's ressurrection, double-drabble. Can be considered Silva/Bond if you squint really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, Silva or Skyfall.

 

 

* * *

_Ressurrection _

* * *

_  
_

The smell of ashes and the increasing heat were the first signals his body became aware of. Then came a crashing wave of merciless pain in his back, he grunted, startled by it.  
Once more, life clung to him like a disease.  
He reached his back and curled his hand around the knife, sending acute pain like electricity running through him before pulling the knife from where it was buried.  
He panted, he could feel the blood oozing and boiling from the heat around him and when he looked up, he saw that he was still in the small church…  
…The small church that right now was _burning_.  
His eyes watered from the smoke filling the air, he coughed, his lungs were being painfully aggressed by the smoke.  
 _He had to get out._ He could have a slow torturing death where he slowly burned and ached as did the place. Or, get up and get out…  
And like always, the instinct to survive was bigger than the pain or the want of a peaceful death.  
So he got up, hissing when the ground burnt the palm of his hand, almost swaying as he scanned around for an exit. A sour taste came to his mouth and he choked on it, coughing hard.  
Then he found the exit….And couldn't help but chuckle that what before was a door, became a bunch of ashes since the wood burned; outside stood the night and nothing more. He walked to it and left.  
Thoughts of a certain _rat_ , started filling his mind…

_~II~_

_"Everybody needs a hobby."  
"… What's yours?"   
"Ressurrection."_

_~II~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my mind, before 007 left that church he burned it down with Silva's body in it. But as we see in here, he's alive. Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
